


Shining Down Like Water

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: There are a lot of things that someone who’s spent most of their life living in a basement hasn’t experienced. Rain is one of those things.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Shining Down Like Water

Chase nervously scanned the wet concrete from his hiding place beneath the awning of the Davenport building. 

He knew it was rain. No doubts about that. He’d been in fake storms for training and had seen it a few times back in Mission Creek, but things like this were always so different in person. He shuddered as wind whipped through his button down shirt.

“Hey, Chase!” Kaz exclaimed as he leapt out of he elevator. Chase flinched, Instinctively covering his ears.  
“Bree said you already left... what’s up?” Kaz asked as he sidled up next to him.

Chase shrugged, slowly lowering his hands.  
“Just got distracted by the rain, I guess...” he mumbled.

Kaz glanced outside and then over at the shivering boy next to him.  
“Here, you can use my coat,” Kaz shrugged off his jacket, carefully wrapping it around Chase’s shoulders.  
“You sure..?”  
“Yeah, Fire powers, remember? I’m always too hot anyway!”

Chase smiled and nodded, tugging his arms into the sleeves and zipping it up.  
“Thanks, Kaz,” 

Kaz smiled, giving a small nod, but he paused as a realization hit him.  
“...have you ever been out in the rain before?”

Chase shook his head.  
“Well, do you... want to?” Kaz asked.  
Chase was quiet, nervously glancing outside one more time.  
“Oh c’mon!” Kaz laughed and pulled Chase away from his shelter, leading him out to the sidewalk.

Chase looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment, flinching as the rain drops touched his skin.  
“Hey... hey, it’s ok, I promise...” Kaz whispered, carefully taking Chase’s hand in his.  
Chase’s eyes widened as he took in the glowing city lights as they flickered off of the rain soaked walls of buildings.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
Chase just nodded, tilting his head up towards the dark sky, Closing his eyes and letting the rain hit his face,  
He grinned and slung his arms around Chase’s shoulders, casually giving him a kiss on the cheek, Chase gave a surprised squeak, “Kazimieras!” He gasped.  
Kaz gave a small laugh as the blush on Chase’s face deepened. 

“You were right though, it is beautiful, Kaz” Chase whispered, as he leaned in to return the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Randomly had this idea pop into my head and wanted to write something about it! :) the name is from the song Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival, just seemed fitting lol.


End file.
